The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball having a solid core and a cover of one, two or more layers encasing the core. More specifically, the invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball endowed with an excellent flight performance and feel.
Golf balls are commonly designed with a multilayer structure so as to increase the distance traveled by the ball and improve the feel of the ball when played. Such designs are often augmented by improvements not only to the cover but also to the core interior for the purpose of lowering the spin rate, increasing the initial velocity and further enhancing head speed (HS) dependence and feel on impact. Various multi-piece golf balls embodying such design innovations and improvements are described in the art.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,290,612, 7,086,969, 7,160,208, 7,175,542 and 7,367,901 disclose golf balls having a solid core with a two-layer structure and a cover. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,510,487, 6,569,036, 6,626,770, 5,743,816 and 7,708,656 disclose golf balls having a solid core with a three-layer structure. However, all of these conventional golf balls lack a sufficient initial velocity when hit with a driver (W#1) or do not have a good feel on impact, and so further improvement has been desired.